Because I Love You
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: Rosalie always needed to be busy. Emmett was contented with the Forks' life. So when there was nothing to do, Rosalie decided to leave for something. Will Emmett convice her to stay? All vampires, before Twilight.
1. Schooltime Misery

**Because I Love You- Part 1**

(Rosalie POV)

"Here comes Emmett," Jasper announced. We were sitting in the cafeteria after our last class. Jasper and I had English Literature together. Emmett loped across the cafeteria and sat next to me.

"Hey babe," he said lightly as he swung his arm over my shoulder. I smiled at him and laughed. But today my heart really was not into our routines.

"Alice and Edward," Jasper noted as they entered the cafeteria.

"I hate not being able to play PE normally," Emmett complained as Alice and Edward joined us.

"It's too dangerous," Edward said, as if on cue. He looked up at me quizzically and I sighed, resting my head on Emmett's chest. Edward shook his head, looking away.

"What's up babe?" Emmett asked, looking confused. Poor darling Emmett. He would never understand these emotions. Maybe I should talk to Jasper. Edward looked as confused at Emmett.

"Nothing," I smiled at them and Emmett grinned, before turning to Jasper.

"Have you seen how much homework we are getting from Biology today?" Emmett demanded. Jasper nodded in sympathy. Everything was always the same around here. We were probably going to be stuck here forever, the whole world seemed to be frozen.  
"We can only wish," Edward offered. I wished he would get out of my head. He shrugged.

"I don't understand what your problem is," Edward explained. Good. Emmett sighed and turned to Edward.

"Nothing. Don't you listen?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Because everyone always means exactly as they say," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Emmett smiled, glad Jasper was agreeing. Alice giggled. Classic Emmett. Emmett was so happy with being here, with everything staying the same. I need more than this. I need to do something, not just sit around waiting for something to happen.

"Ah," Edward said, nodding. I smiled a little. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice began discussing the Biology homework, and I tuned out easily.

_You understand, don't you Edward?_

"Of course," Edward nodded.

_I just cannot help but to want to do _something_ with my life!_

"Well, then do something," Edward shrugged as if it were that easy.

_But what? What can I do here?_

"You'll be out of here in a little while. Go to university and do something," Edward offered. Edward loved attending university and taking new careers. The rest of us rather to take time off and relax.

_It needs to be now, Edward. Now, as in today. _

"Why?" Edward asked.

_Because if I do not today, then I never will. _

"Oh," Edward looked a little surprised. I shrugged.

_It is just so hard to do the right thing. _

"Which is why you never do," Edward teased. Edward and I got on so well, with out unity over our wishes to be normal, though Edward was not as obsessed as I was. I could never believe Alice's visions of us fighting because he was in love with some girl. It seemed so impossible.

_I mean, for Emmett. We always work together so well, but he is so happy staying the same and I need to change. I just need something of my own to do, something to work for myself. Is that so much? I cannot be like this forever. _

"You shouldn't have to be. He just wants you to be happy," Edward said. I nodded. That much I knew. The bell rang loud and clear. I sighed and stood. Alice and I had Economics now.

_Thanks, Edward. _

"Anytime," he smiled. Emmett kissed my cheek brightly and smiled at me. How could I ever hurt such a beautiful person?

"God, Rosalie, enough with the appearance already, you know you see deeper than that," Edward rolled his eyes, and he and Emmett left to Spanish class. I followed Alice numbly to Economics. I needed a change. Getting what I wanted was easy, all I needed was the way.


	2. Paternal Instincts

**Because I Love You- Part 2**

(Rosalie POV)

_Edward? Edward? _

I stood by my locker, pretending to be waiting for someone. Alice had gone on ahead of me to get into the car, after I explained I was waiting for Emmett. Jasper had been in the car anyway, his manual arts class was doing a safety thing that involved bandaging. Jasper was not strong enough for that. I waited for Edward and Emmett to walk down the hall.

_Edward? _I called out repeatedly in my mind.

"What?" he asked, too quickly for the humans to hear more than a buzz. If he had his phone out, no one would suspect a thing.

_Where are you?_

"About two halls away," Edward replied.

_Go home without me, okay?_

"What? Why?" Edward asked.

_I do not need to explain myself to you! Just go, I need to stay behind for a bit._

"Fine," Edward agreed. I guess he figured I would think about it later and he would overhear. I smelt them drawing closer, but taking the shortcut instead of our normal path through here.

_Thanks. Take care._

"Sure," Edward replied, and left. I sighed and shut my locker, waiting impatiently for them to leave. I idly wondered what Edward would tell them when the found out I was not coming with them. I wondered if Alice had seen my decision yet. I moved towards the front of the school, looking around for Edward's silver Volvo. It was gone, and the smell was fading. I walked across the parking lot and stood behind a tree so any teachers or flirty students would not bother me. Pulling out my phone, I speed dialled Carlisle's mobile, praying he had it on him.

"Hello?" Carlisle's British voice asked.

"Hey, it's me," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in his concerned tone reserved for his family.

"Um, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"What happened to the others?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"They've gone," I replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Carlisle asked, his anxiety turning to bewilderment.

"I did not want any opinions. I know what I need for me," I said darkly. Carlisle sighed.

"Okay, Rose. Where are you?" he asked.

"At the school," I said.

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold on," he said.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Rose. See you soon," Carlisle said and I heard my mobile beep as the call ended. I tucked it into my pocket, and stepped out from behind the tree. The school was empty now, everyone was long gone back to their homes. True to his word, Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up outside of the school. I climbed in gratefully.

"Hello Rosalie," Carlisle smiled as I closed the door.

"Thanks for this," I said, sighing.

"Anytime," Carlisle promised, starting the car.

"You're the best," I laughed. He smiled and pulled away from the school, driving slower than the rest of us do. Carlisle liked to obey the law more than he liked the speed. He had had hundreds of years with his super speed after all.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked. I sighed.

"I didn't want the others to try and stop me," I explained. Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I'm going away. To Canada. I'm going to study mechanics," I said. Carlisle stared at me.

"When?" he asked, though I could tell he was dreading the answer.

"Today," I said, and began talking quickly so he would not interrupt, "I need to get out of here! I need to do something, not just sit around watching the grass grow!"

Carlisle simply shook is head in disbelief.

"Why must you leave now?" he asked.

"I just need to get out of here," I replied. He sighed.

"For how long?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing is ever going to happen here Carlisle. I need to get out now," I said darkly.

"How long?" he persisted.

"Forever," I said quietly. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Please do not do this. Think of your family. We will need to come up with a story for your disappearance. People will notice. And we will lose you. We could never live with that. Think of how much everyone would miss you," Carlisle said.

"Please Carlisle, I have made my decision. You cannot talk me out of it this time. I just wanted to tell you. I can just run to the airport from here you know," I said sharply.

"No, I will take you. Give me a chance to say goodbye to my daughter," Carlisle smiled. I sighed with relief. If I needed to do this, I would rather have Carlisle with me as I left.

"When are you going to tell Emmett?" Carlisle asked. I did not reply. Carlisle turned to stare at me.

"You have to tell him," Carlisle said quietly. I nodded.

"Just call him," Carlisle said calmly and I nodded, taking out my mobile.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Whatever you need to," Carlisle replied.


	3. She'd Rather Be Alone Than With Me

**She'd Rather Be Alone Than With Me**

(Emmett POV)

_I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know-_

"You know nothing!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward! Why would you say something like that?" Esme scolded him. He sighed and turned back to his piano. I smirked. Jasper rolled his eyes. This had been going on ever since Edward refused to tell us where Rosalie was. Apparently, she had been specific about not letting me know.

"She was," Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes. Sure, like that was likely. My phone starting ringing and I pulled it out from my pocket.

_Hey look, it's my babe!_

"Hey look, it's my babe!" I beamed at the phone. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Where's yours, Edward?" I teased as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey babe! Where are you? Edward said he knew and he won't tell me, so I'm making him go insane! Well, more insane than he already is," I smirked at Edward who growled.

"Oh, leave him alone," Rosalie said quietly. Edward chuckled, and began playing something on the piano.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to Canada, Emmett," Rosalie said quietly. Edward immediately stopped playing. I wondered why. Did Edward have something against moose?

"Cool, Canada. When do we go?" I asked cheerfully.

"No darling, I'm going alone," Rosalie said softly. Why does everyone always assume I don't understand him or her?

"Yeah, I know. We're going alone," I repeated and Edward sighed.

"No, just me, alone," Rosalie said.

"Yeah. When do we go?" I asked again.

"I'm on my way to the airport now," Rosalie said.

"So I'm catching up with you or what?" I asked.

"Emmett, you aren't coming. It's just me this time," Rosalie said. My eyes widened in horror.

"What? But why?" I asked, shocked by the idea.

"I just need some time alone for a while. To do my own thing, you know. I just need to do _something_," Rosalie explained.

"Why can't you do that here?" I demanded. Rosalie sighed.

"Why is Emmett so emotional?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie's leaving him," Edward said quietly. The others gasped.

"Emmett, I just need some space. Nothing is happening here. So I'm going to study in Canada," Rosalie sounded upset. How could she be upset? I was the one who was being left behind.

"Why can't I come too?" I asked, feeling more and more afraid.

"It has to be just me," Rosalie sighed.

"Why?" I asked again.

"That's just the way life goes," Rosalie sounded more annoyed.

"That's just the way life goes?" I couldn't believe that.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"Can't we work this out before you go?" I asked, standing up.

"No Emmett, I need this," Rosalie said.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, pacing up and down the room.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Rosalie whispered.

"But why?" I asked helplessly.

"I'm sorry Emmett. But the situation is out of control. Please know, this has nothing to do with you, it's all me, I promise," Rosalie said quickly.

"Let's work things out, babe, I do not know what to do," I pleaded.

"I am going to miss you, but I have to get a move on with my life," Rosalie continued.  
"That is just the way this has to go," I said, sinking to my knees.

"I'm so, so sorry," Rosalie repeated.  
"This doesn't have to be like this," I begged.

"It does. I love you. I will miss you. Goodbye, Emmett," Rosalie said softly, and ended the call.


	4. If You Love Me, Let This Be

**If You Love Me, Let This Be**

(Rosalie POV)

I put my mobile away and stared out at the road.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Rosalie," Carlisle reminded me softly.

"Its better this way," I stared out the window. I brushed my hair behind my ear. My shirt smelled like Emmett, from when he had hugged me back at Forks High. How long until his scent would fade until I was left with only myself? I hugged my hands to my chest. Carlisle sighed.

"Don't do this to yourself, Rosalie. Let me take you home," Carlisle offered gently. I shook my head firmly.

"It will be the right thing to do," I said firmly.

"Then why are you regretting it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not," I turned to him.

"Do not pretend you aren't upset, afraid, alone," Carlisle sighed.

"It will always be like that either way. Either way I go, I will hurt someone. Everything I have ever done has hurt someone eventually," I shrugged, trying to be indifferent.

"That's not true. And you don't have to live with the mistakes you have made, you know that. Correct your errors and learn from your mistakes," Carlisle advised.

"There is nothing I can do to change the things I have done," I replied. Carlisle sighed.  
"Let's be honest with each other, shall we?" Carlisle looked at me for a moment, looking pained. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright," I agreed and he turned his attention back to the road.

"Does Emmett need to be hurt like this?" Carlisle asked softly. I sighed, on the brink of tears, tears I could never cry.

"I would do anything within my power, I would give everything I've got, but this is just the way it has to be," I looked out the window at the blur of green.

"I see," Carlisle sighed.

"I know I have let him down. And even after all we have been through, how much I know he loves me, I cannot numb the shame of hurting him like this. And believe me, I pray something will come to take away our grief," I breathed. Carlisle sighed, and I saw the airport ahead of us. As we pulled in, and left his Mercedes into the airport, I couldn't help but to wish there was a better way out. Carlisle left me for a moment to buy me a ticket for the next flight out, and I stood there, feeling the shame of hurting my Emmett. My phone starting ringing. I looked, and sure enough, Emmett was calling.

"Hey babe," I answered it.

"Are you coming home?" he asked.

"Not for a while, babe," I sighed.

"Please? I need you," Emmett whispered. He sounded so scared, so innocent, I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"I need to do this on my own Emmett! Can't you see that?" I said quietly.

"Don't leave me," I could almost see the pain in his eyes. Why was the world so cruel to make this the only way out?

"Please Rose, it will be alright. Just stay," Emmett begged.

"I can't do that Emmett. It won't work out," I replied, pained.

"Just stay, babe, and you'll see, trust me, everything will be alright," Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, you can't stop this from happening," I wished he would stop this. Why can't he see how much better off everything will be?

"I'll make it alright! I'll take care of you, I'll protect you, I'll be there watching over you, just to make sure everything goes the right way," Emmett sounded so sure he would be able to fix everything so the world would happen however I wanted.

"Emmett, what if this is what I want?" I asked. He was silent.

"You know I love you," Emmett said quietly.

"Then please, let me do this," I begged him.

"I can't let you leave me like this," Emmett replied.

"Babe, I love you more than anything else in this whole crazy world. I just need to have something," I said quietly.

"Why can't I go with you?" Emmett asked.

"I need to do this alone," I said.

"Babe, I-"

"There is nothing you can say to ever make me stay Emmett," I said quietly, and hung up.


	5. Saving Me

**5. Saving Me**

(Emmett POV)

I was never going to have Rosalie again, was I? What could I ever do to make her stay? If she stayed, she would only be unhappy. And if I went, I would only get in the way. Where could I go? What could I do? There was nothing left to do but to wait for her to return. Esme had tried to call Carlisle to get him to talk some sense into her, but he was not even answering. Where was he? God, I missed Rose already. This was only going to get worse as time went on, until I ended up so depressed, I would have to see her. And she would never forgive me for ruining her career.

"Not career, future," Edward corrected. He and Jasper were keeping an eye on my so I didn't try to kill myself.

"Would you?" Edward asked. I looked at Jasper. He looked as bad as I felt. He gave a small nod to Edward. Was I feeling suicidal? It was hard to tell anything anymore.

"Don't be like that. You can go on without her," Edward said sharply. She's gone. And I am all alone, forever.

"We are all here. And she will be back," Edward offered.

"You don't have to be miserable, Em," Jasper said softly. Shows how much they know. God, how can I miss her so much when she is only at the airport? Will I be torn apart at the limbs when she leaves? Will I just have to follow her, so she doesn't know I'm there, and just live in her shadow until she comes back? I could imagine myself doing that, watching her from where she could not see me, cringing every time a guy walked past her.

"Emmett," Jasper touched my arm. There was no use in calming me. It only would numb me from the outside. There was no way I could go on now Rosalie was gone. The whole world was crazy. This must be the end of everything. There can be no future here. No wonder Rose left. She was so unhappy, she never wanted to stay here.

"Emmett, you have to get out of this depression," Jasper said quietly. He didn't see how deep it went. Could anyone? No one had ever loved anyone like this and lost him or her to something as stupid as this. There is no way out of this dark place. There was no hope here. No future for any of us. Most of all me. This was useless. I could never be free of this pain now.

"Then just let it all go," Edward advised. He didn't understand. There was no other way, none I could see anyway. And I knew that without Rose I could never face another day. The one person I always counted on left me so she could have a career.

"Not a career. A future," Edward corrected again. As if there was a difference.

"There is! There were no changes here. That's why… that's why she left," Edward finished quietly. No changes. What if I made a change? Would that be enough? Would she stay? For the first time since she had left, I felt hope. Hope that I would soon have Rosalie again.

"That's better, less depressed," Jasper murmured. I ignored him. Would it be enough?

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Edward asked. I showed him. All Rosalie had ever wanted from me to begin with, all she ever asked for now.

"Oh," Edward said quietly. I looked at him helplessly.

"Do you want that?" Edward asked.

"Anything to get her back. Anything to take away the pain," I whispered.

"Emmett! Why are you still here?" Alice came running into the room and looked at me accusingly.

"Leaving?" I asked. This mood of hers scared me.

"You'll only just make it," Alice predicted. I jumped up to my feet.

"See you all later then," I said, and ran from the house. I ran as fast as I had ever ran in my entire life to that airport, to try and see Rosalie before her flight. Only a little bit of time before it was too late. As I reached the airport, I called Rosalie, praying she was still here.

"Emmett, I told you I have to do this!" Rosalie said. I could vaguely hear announcements in the background of flight paths. Good.

"Rosalie, are you sure?" someone asked. Carlisle? Or was my mind going crazy like everyone else?

"Yes," Rosalie replied to them.

"Rosalie, I need you," I said as I raced around, trying to find where she was.

"Emmett, there is nothing you can say-" My cue.

"I know there is nothing I can ever say," I interrupted. This was my one shot at this. I took a deep breath and ran through what I was going to say again in my mind.

"Then what are you calling me for?" Rosalie asked.

"I have never been good with words. I never was and I never will be. I will never be able to say everything I need to say to you, no matter how long I live for. Because I will never be able to find the right words. Because I don't know big words. They never work for me. I know that is a limited amount of words to use, but I know what I need to do to let people know what I mean," I saw her. She was standing in shock by the confused attendant trying to run through safety guidelines for the plane. Good. She remembered.

"Turn around," I said quietly. She spun around and saw me.

"Emmett…" she breathed, shaking her head. Because me just standing here saying words from our first proposal long ago was not going to be enough to stop her. Words would never be enough. This is why I was so good at this. I pulled the jewellery case from my pocket and knelt down on one knee. I opened the box, extending it towards her. Now there was nothing more I could do to stop her. But now there would be no regrets. She ran from the lane to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Um, Miss?" the attendant called.

"Because words will never be as powerful as the actions that show how people really feel," I whispered in her ear, slipping the ring onto her finger. There. A change. A change enough to keep us together. A change enough for a lifetime.


End file.
